Is it Her or Not?
by Clover4
Summary: When Ruki dies how does everyone take it? Now it's been one year since her death, and the tamers have spoken to each other since. When a new girl comes everything changes There happy a new chapter Cough i fixed chapter 3
1. The New Kid

Hi this is clover. Don't get too harsh on me, I'm a starting writer ok.
    
    Age: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu,& Kenta:15
    
    Ryo:16[he's in the same grade as the other tamers because he missed one grade when he was at the digital world.
    
    Disclaimer:Do not own digimon.
    
    Ch1
    
     It has been a sad year for the tamers. Their best friend Ruki died along with her mother and her grandmother in a fire in their house. The tamers grew apart[never talked to each to each other], silenced from Ruki death. None of the tamers were as hurt as Ryo. Ryo was in shock and pain. He never got the chance to tell how he felt about. The way she bullied him, the was she would punch him, and the way he loved her. He would never get to tell her these things or maybe not.
    
    @highschool
    
    Ring
    
     All the kids headed to their classrooms. The tamers had the same class, but never talked to each other. Ryo on the other hand didn't talk to no one. Soon as they sat down , their teacher Mr. Chioke spoke.
    
    "Children, Children may I have your attention. We have a new student. Her name is Tanya Binks, so I want to show her great respect. Ok"
    
    "Ok"said the class. Ryo said it very lightly as he stared at his desk.
    
    "Ok students, here she is." A girl with reddish hair , wearing a yellow sphagetti strapped dress came to classroom.
    
    'That girl looks so familar'thought all the tamers except Ryo who was still staring at his desk.
    
    "Ok Tanya sit by Ryo over there. You see him."
    
    "Yes I see him. He's Ryo Akiyama right."
    
    "Yes he is"
    
    When Ryo heard this he couldn't believe it, a new girl knows his name.
    
    As soon as Tanya sat on her desk she tried to introduce herself to Ryo.
    
    "Hi I'm Tanya"
    
    'That voice really sounds likes Ruki's'thought Ryo.
    
    So Ryo lifted his head from the desk, to take a quick glance at Tanya. As soon as he saw her face, he went pale. Tanya looked like Ruki. She had the same features, same hair, but not the same wardrobe.
    
    'Must be a look a-like' thought Ryo. He knew Ruki would never wear a dress.
    
    Soon class ended all the tamers met up and spoke to each other for the first time after that dreadful year.
    
    Kazu spoke first.
    
    "I swear that girl looks like Ruki. I recognize that hair from anywhere."
    
    "That's impossible! Ruki's dead. We went to her funeral" exclaimed Henry.
    
    "But she knew Ryo's last name! said Jeri.
    
    "She could of got my name from a magizine"said Ryo
    
    "Yeah, you know Ryo is the legendary tamer and you know Ruki wouldn't wear a dress." exclaimed Takato.
    
    "Or it could be from the unknown."said Kenta.
    
    "What" the tamers yelled.
    
    "Yeah maybe Tanya is the reincarnation of Ruki. Maybe Tanya has some memory of her old life and has a girlish sense of style, right now. Or may........
    
    "Kenta there no such thing! Have you lost your dorky mind."said Kazu.
    
    ""It could happen"said Kenta.
    
    Soon the bell rang and the tamers went to class. As they headed to class they continued talking.
    
    "It was nice to talk again"said Jeri.
    
    "Yeah we haven't talked in like a year" said Henry.
    
    "We should meet up tomorrow at lunch discuss more on this Tanya girl said Takato.
    
    "Okay. I'll get some info on Tanya to dicuss tomorrow.
    
    "That's a great idea Jeri. Maybe you'll convince Kenta here, there is no such thing as the unknown laughed out Kazu.
    
    "Hey!" yelled Kenta.
    
    All the tamers laughed.
    
    Soon they reached class and sat at their seats. Tanya once again was sitting next to Ryo.
    
    Ryo couldn't help but look at Tanya. 'Maybe Kazu is right, maybe Tanya is the reincarnation of Ruki. Get a hold to yourself Ryo.
    
     You're starting to act like Kenta Ruki is dead, there is no possibility that Ruki could be alive.'
    
    ******
    
    Blah, Blah school was out and Jeri introduced herself to Tanya and invited Tanya to her house. Tanya excepted the invitation and started to follow Jeri to her house.
    
    "So Tanya, where do you come from?"asked Jeri
    
    "Oh I came from Hong Kong."
    
    Jeri asked another question.
    
    "What's your favorite color?"
    
    "Purple" 'Same as Ruki's thought Jeri.
    
    Jeri soon asked another question.
    
    "Do you like computers?"
    
    "No I don't. Boy you sure ask alot of questions."
    
    "Sorry about that. I always ask those three questions to new kids" lied Jeri
    
    As soon as they reached the house. Tanya started to have flashes in her mind. Her and Jeri discussing about Digimon, boys, and school in that very house. How could she see theses thing, when she knew she never went to that house. Then she saw flames in another house. She was lying in the house and someone pulled her out. Tanya went on her knees and put her arms over her head.
    
    "Are you ok"said Jeri.
    
    Soon the flashes diappeared in Tanya's mind.
    
    "Yes, I'm ok. I just saw a bug". Tanya knew if she told Jeri, she would freak and ditch her.
    
    When they went in the house Tanya saw a piture [with a frame that said best friends and the piture had Jeri and her!] and picked it up.
    
    "Who is this?" she asked.
    
    "Oh that was my best friend. Ruki. She died a year ago from a fire in her house.
    
    "Oh I'm very sorry Jeri."
    
    "That's ok. You didn't know."
    
    Tanya was so intrigue to that piture. Ruki looked so much like her.
    
    "You know Tanya, you look like Ruki.
    
    "I do?" said Tanya acting surprised.
    
    "Never mind, you wouldn't care. Want something to drink?"
    
    "Ok"
    
    "Which flavor you want? Grape or strawberry?
    
    "Grape will do fine." 'The same flavor Ruki likes'thought Jeri.
    
    "So Tanya you barely you have any friends hugh said Jeri as she was getting the
    
    "Yeah"
    
    "Well not for long, I'll introduce you some of my friends."
    
    "Okay. Having no friends is better then having no friends"excalimed Tanya.
    
    ***
    
    Ryuki fans that's all for now. Sorry if there is not enough Ryuki in this chapter but the next will have lot of ryuki. I hope you like it.


	2. Flashes Again

Clover: What do you think of my fic?   
Moony: I think that it is quite interesting! i want to kick that girl's friend.   
Clover: thanx wanna help me with my fic?   
moony: sure what do i do?   
clover: just help me write it! 

Disclaimer:Do not own digimon! 

Ch 2 

It was the next day of school and Tanya + Jeri became really aquatinted. They had so much in common. While Tanya was at another classroom Jeri talked about her in journalism.   
"Takato, i'm telling you Tanya is exactly like Ruki except for the whole dress thing," said Jeri.   
"Where's the proof," Takato replied.   
"Well, for one thing she acted strangely when she saw a picture of Ruki."   
"So, everyone's scared of Ruki."   
"Ok maybe that's not enough proof but she liked the same soda flavor as Ruki."   
"So you only have two types of soda in your refrigerator."   
"Fine but how about th................."   
"I think you're turning into Kenta. Face it, Ruki is dead!"   
"Fine maybe you're right, but at least meet her at lunch."   
"Ok "   
" Also bring the whole gang" 

*******   
At Lunch 

The tamers gathered around the tree and discussed the whole Tanya/Ruki thing while Jeri looked for Tanya. When Jeri came back she had Tanya with her.   
"Hey Tanya," was what everyone said.   
"I'm Takato, this is Jenrya, and these two are Kenta and Kazu. Of course, you know Ryo," said Takato.   
"Hello," replied Tanya in a girlish way.   
'What is Jeri thinking that is definitely not Ruki', thought Takato.   
Everyone acted friendly to Tanya except Ryo. He just stood quietly and was staring in his own world.   
'What's wrong with me? Every time I see Tanya I have the same reaction as with Ruki,' wondered Ryo.   
"Hey R....I mean Tanya. Have you ever known anyone named Ruki Nanoka?" asked Ryo.   
"I've heard of her from Jeri, but i've never actually known her," Tanya replied.   
"Oh" said Ryo disappointed. He thought maybe she was a distant relative of Ruki.   
Then all of a sudden tanya had a strange reaction. She dropped to her knees and started having flashes in her head again. This time it wasn't with Jeri but Ryo. Seeing her calling him hero boy. Then him calling her "pumpkin." Soon she was in a room of flames. A old woman yelling to her to get out.   
"Is she okay"said Jenrya   
"I think she lost it" shouted out Kazu   
"This isn't the first time she did this"told Jeri   
"What do you mean Jeri?", asked Takato.   
"Remember I was trying to tell you but you cut me off. "   
"Okay Jeri what happened"   
"Well when we're walking to my house she did the same thing."   
"Strange" said Jenrya   
Soon the Tanya's reaction started to fade out. She just stayed on the ground. Ryo lent his hand and asked, "Need a hand".   
"No I don't need your hand hero boy" as Tanya got up.   
"What did you just call me?" said Ryo. 'Only Ruki called me hero boy.'   
"Oh, excuse me I don't know what just came over me."   
"That's ok"   
"Oh by the way did you ever call Ruki pumpkin"   
"What Ryo would never call Ruki pumpkin", replied Kazu   
"Oh, sorry. If you can excuse me I'll have to go now"   
As soon as Tanya was gone Kazu spoke.   
"Can you believe that she actually thought Ryo called Ruki pumpkin. That's completely dumb, huh Ryo."   
"Actually Kazu I did call her pumpkin" said Ryo   
"What, since when?" said Kenta   
"Well, remember when I asked Sakuyamon for her powers."   
"Yeah," replied all the tamers   
"Well that's when I called her pumpkin".   
"Oh, that is so cute Ryo," said Jeri.   
"What do you mean cute. Ryo I can't believe you liked Ruki. Please forgive me Ruki up there, but how could you like a moron like her. You broke the ledgendary tamer chain. I'm so diappointed in you Ryo. " said Kazu.   
"Can it," said Jeri, "I think that is so sweet. You know Ryo I knew you always liked Ruki."   
"Well how can he like her now that's she dead," said Kazu.   
Ryo then looked at Kazu and walked away.   
"Kazu now you did it" said Jenrya.   
"Sorry" 

*******   
In Ryo's Mind   
I can never tell Ruki my feelings. My heart yearns for her. What's wrong with you stop liking her. Kazu is right Ruki's dead why should I like her. But I feel there is a chance that maybe I could tell her now there is Tanya. 

While he was walking and thinking he ran over someone. 

********* 

* *   
~ Guys you know who he run over. Anyway it's time to go. To all new writers think it, dream it, and do it.   
  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3 part 1 Invited

Sorry for the delay my pc broke and I had writers block. Oh, some of you called me picky; well you're right. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. 

******************************

Ryo stumbled on the ground and them went unconscious. He opened his eyes and he saw a blurry figure; 'Those violet eyes seemed so familiar', he thought. Then the figure spoke to him and said,

"Are you okay"? 

"Yes", he answered as he slowly adjusted his eyes to see this mysterious figure. It was her, Tanya Binks. 

"Well sorry I you knocked unconscious", she replied, " I guess I was so exited to tell you and your friends something", as she lended him a hand. 

"That ok and what were you going to tell me", as he graciously took her hand.

"Well I wonder.... . I know we haven't been friends for too long, well could you and your friends come to my b-party tomorrow Ryo-San", as she bowed 

politely. 

"Um..".hesitating Ryo didn't know what to say ,"I don't know... I have to talk to my friends, I just don't want them to be dragged around like a.."

 "Oh, please Akiyama, it wouldn't hurt", in a tone voice that seemed to have Ryo react. 

"Ok", he said. "Yay", she screamed so happily people started looking at her, my house is just across the school, you know the big shaped dojo temple". 

"Yes I know where that is." 

"Well ok see ya tomorrow", as she danced like a moron down the school

. 

Ryo watched her leave and saw something inside him that she was Ruki in some way;she was in there.     

*******

Explanations 

"You what?!!!!!", screamed Kazu 

"I said we were going to Tanya's Birthday party", replied Ryo[ they were still at after school]

 "Of all the people I know, you know she gone completely psycho during lunch", exclaimed Kazu. 

"I still think it's the unknown", said Kenta. 

"Kenta!", everyone shouted. 

"Maybe she was just joking", said Jeri "And I like her and Birthday parties". 

"It figures you are such happy little freak", said Kazu. 

"Hey don't talk that way about Jeri", both said Takato and Jenrya both blushing. 

"Oh look at the Romeos", said Kazu. 

"Oh, just shut-up Kazu", said Takato still blushing, "we'll go to Tanya's party, agreed". 

"Agreed", everyone said.  

 *********

The Coversation 

"Are you sure this is the place" said Kazu "It looks just like Ruki's house but bigger and it looks all creepy". 

"Nananananananan the twilight zone", said Kenta. 

"Cut that out Kenta and yes I'm sure this is her house", said Ryo carrying a teddy bear. 

"Well, let's got o the door then", said Jeri running all excitedly to the door. 

"You really like birthday parties", giggled Suzy. 

They reached the door and it opened it was Tanya. 

"Yay, you made it", said Tanya. 

"We wouldn't miss it for anything", said Jeri. "

Really she wouldn't", laughed Kenta. 

"Well come in", said Tanya.  

**************

Ok I hoped you this is chapter 3 part 1 if you are wondering why it's so short. Please Review and I know this chapter sucks but it's only part


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 Secrets

It's clover! And Moony!?!

We are here to give you chap. 3 part 2… just like ffx part 2!!!

So here you are also we do not own digimon!!!

NNNNNNNNOOOOOO we don't!!! 

*****

They entered Tanya's house. It was a plain house with traditional dojo walls. It was decorated with samurai swords and other traditional fighting equipment.

"Are we in the Middle Ages?" Kazu asked.

"No way, silly! It's my house!" Tanya replied. "Wanna meet my parents?"

"OKAY!" everyone answered.

She led them down the narrow halls to the living room. It was strange but exciting because they had never been inside of a Dojo, except for Henry and Suzi, who trained with their sensei.

They saw that Tanya's parents were skinny and ugly. (note from Moony: Yes, very skinny and ugly.)

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Binks," said Takato as he bowed.

"Yeah, we've been very excited to meet all of you," Ryo replied in a polite manner, while bowing.

"Let's start the party!" Tanya exclaimed.

"YAY!" said Suzi as she thought about cake.

Tanya led them to where they were going to celebrate. There was a lot of cake and many kinds of snacks. As Ryo followed, he noticed that Tanya's parents were going somewhere else, so he asked them "aren't you gonna join us?"

"Oh, no, that's okay, we have some business to attend to in our office," they replied as they continued to walk down the halls to the dojo.

Ryo looked at the gang and wondered what was up with Tanya's parents.

'They aren't even gonna celebrate their daughter's birthday,' he thought.

So he decided he would look around and say that he needed to go to the bathroom as a cover for his snooping.

He told Tanya and the others that he just needed to go to the restroom and that he'd be back in a couple of minutes.

"Okay, we'll just… stay here," everyone said.

He explored the dojo room after room. There were a lot of rooms! He even found Tanya's room. You could tell by all the bunnies and Carebear posters on the walls. And then, he came to a silent room. He could only hear faint whispers. He put his ear against the door and tried to listen to what the voices were saying.

It was Tanya's parents. 

"It's happening again!" said Mrs. Binks.

'What's happening?' Ryo wondered.

"The flashes?" Mr. Binks asked.

"Yes!"

"We can't let her find out! It would ruin our plan!"

'Who's gonna find out what?' Ryo wondered.

"So what are we gonna do?" Mr. Binks asked.

"I don't know"

"We just can't let her find out! It'll be too painful for her to know the truth."

'What truth?' Ryo wanted to know what they were talking about.

But then Ryo leaned on the door too much and it opened. He fell on the floor and everyone was startled.

"Uh, hi? Where's the bathroom?…" Ryo said.

"Oh, it's the… the …. Second door on the left," Mr. and Mrs. Binks replied in unison.

"uh… Thanks!" Ryo said as he quickly walked down the hall.

Ryo heard one last whisper, "do you think he knows?"

************

As he came back to the party, everyone asked, "what took you so long?"

"Did you eat too many beans last night, Ryo?" Kazu asked?

"Uh, yeah… I guess I did," Ryo replied as he laughed.

Jeri said, "EWWW!!! Get away from me!"

Everyone laughed.

The party turned out great. Everyone had a really fun time. They had plenty of cake, and they even got a ton of candy from a piñata!"

As everyone left, Ryo looked back at the dojo. He felt a chill go down his spine. Soon he left and the curtain closed.

***************

Here you go!

There's the end of chapter 3!!!

Bye!

-Clover

I hope that you really really liked it! And yes, I'm still helping Clover out with this!!!

-Moony


	5. Ryo's journal Entries

**Hello to my fans.  Things have been pretty hectic in my house and with digimon gone I kind of lost interest.  Blah just kidding!      **

**Is it Her or Not?**

**'What bugs me is that I feel strange whenever I near her.  I just want to say hello and I love you.  But I can't. She different from other girls; that's what makes her special.  She doesn't try to change me or chase me.  To her I was her rival and to me I was her friend.  So I played along with her hatred and joked around her when I could.  She took things pretty seriously and turned my jokes to punches on my face.  But I loved her and I never had the courage to her.  She then died and I went to the funeral.  My eyes did not cry but inside I suffered.  **

**That night after the funeral I had a dream.  She was there and was calling my name.  Ryo she would call; her voice began to whisper. I ran to her and she became farther away and her voice got higher.  As I kept on running she went farther and farther calling my name! Ryo!  I then stopped and for my eyes she burned. A chilling scream came out and then… I woke up.  I had the dream for a week.  I soon got over the dream and things went back to normal.  Except I was depressed, the tamers and I stopped talking, and she was gone.' Ryo read his last journal entry and thought he would never look at it again.  But instead he flipped the page and wrote,**

**'It has been long since I wrote in this crappy journal.  I saw many past insights of the world lately and to me it just the same as any yesterday.  You see faces you recognize and faces you don't even know.  And you go through life as normal trying to be your active self.  But when you see a familiar face that can shaken you, and make your heart beat so fast, your life seems filled.  But if it was someone with the same all so-called familiar face but with a different past of no remembrance of you: would that person still give you the same feeling?  It's confusing?  It's simply hard to choose.  You then think and say, what if the person with the face you once knew was actually was the person you knew?  Is it possible that person can be that person that gives you butterflies in your stomach and in the outside the one you joke with?  Can someone come from the stage of death or possibly was the religion Buddhism is right on based reincarnation?  Then you think you must be crazy and there is only one 100% possibility.  That person didn't die at all…' Ryo's pen stopped and was placed down on the desk.  The journal was closed and put in a drawer.  He then locked then it and turned off the light.**

*******

**Monday **

**School started and it was the once a week usual assembly.  It was boring and the teachers were lecturing the students on how to be the best student they can be. **

**"Psst! This is the most boring assembly ever!" whispered Kazu who was trying to be interested in it.**

**"Yeah, I know who cares about our beautiful school that we should give respect to!" whispered back Jeri who was thinking their beautiful school was littered and some of the walls that were tagged and were never taken off because the school was too lame and cheap to paint over it.**

**"Hey where's Tanya?" said Takato all of sudden.**

**"Maybe she's using her alien powers and…"sad Kenta who was cut off by the bearded ugly counselor.**

**"Mr. Kenta since you are talking about aliens and your foolish nonsense on the unknown, I guess you can talk about how did the I love the twilight zone sign came on the bathroom door this morning," said Mr. Ryuga. **

**The auditorium was filled with giggles and all were waiting for an answer.**

**"Aliens came before our planet and wanted to put a marking on the becoming of their take over planet Earth!" yelled Kenta.**

**"Since these little aliens tagged on the door and you're the only one who are in contact with them, I guess you have to do the work for them.  Scrubbing the door with a toothbrush"**

**While Mr. Ryuga was yelling at Kenta,  Jeri told Takato, Tanya was with Ryo.**

**"Why is Tanya with Ryo?"asked Takato.**

**"…I don't know he just has to tell her something."**

*******

**Sorry short chapter that sucks.  The assembly was based on real life but without the twilight zone.  Our counselor called the 8th grade animals and told us to treat out beautiful with respect.  Well that pissed off some students so the next day my whole school was tagged.  Hey I mean really we're not animals, it's just 600 8th graders in the same room that talks too much.  Oh yeah I didn't check my grammar.**


End file.
